Alaska INBRE 4 ? SUSTAINING RESEARCH EXCELLENCE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the AK INBRE 4 Sustaining Research Excellence Core (AK INBRE 4 Overall Specific Aim 5), which will be funded primarily from institutional resources but administered by AK INBRE 4, is to provide resources to enhance the retention of competitive and successful biomedical and behavioral health researchers in the AK INBRE 4 network. While the Developmental Research Project Program provides pilot grants, scientific advising, and career development to junior faculty or scientists entering biomedical research fields, it has been our experience that Alaskan investigators who are awarded major external research grants, for example an NIH R01, become vulnerable of being recruited to major outside universities and institutions, resulting in their departure from the state and defeating the NIH IDeA goals. This defeats the purpose of NIH IDeA program investment in states like Alaska with goals of building research expertise within the state to attract sustainable support through independent research awards. The Sustaining Research Excellence (SRE) Core targets successful investigators and will offer (i) buy-out to decrease formal teaching requirements, (ii) salaries for post-doctoral scientists and technical assistants, (iii) funds for the purchase of specialized equipment as incentive to remain in Alaska and to continue leading active research programs and serving as examples of achievement to developing researchers. Investigators eligible for support from the SRE Core will have demonstrated excellence and success by the award of major, independent research grants that make them ineligible for INBRE pilot awards, but who are nominated for or apply for additional support with plans of how that support will extend their specific goals or allow them to initiate new research leading to publications and additional research proposals. The SRE Core will also contribute to the recruitment of outstanding new researchers to the AK INBRE 4 network who conduct research in One Health by providing support for specialized equipment and salary for post-doctoral scientists. In addition, the SRE Core supports professional training, networking, and travel opportunities for scientists in the AK INBRE 4 network.